Domeboybeene
Domeboybeene was a Vaktovian Colonel, as well as a VAC officer and a member of the Kharnerus and Sicarius Family. He sported the same hat combo as ImperialVaktovia. The individual was largely unseen up until 2012, when he became the Right-Hand Man of General Bektor (Bishoblox). Due to real life issues, as well as having spent multiple years in Vaktovia, domeboybeene has respectfully retired from the Vaktovian Empire. Domeboybeene has returned from his retirement when the new Vaktovian Era has started. History Joining Vaktovia in the early days of the empire. The upstart from a small, unlikely clan began in the VAC, graduating under General DevilishPyro. He has served alongside Caesar101 , Fireblade3954 , TaintedDark and Heroofskill throughout his 4-year career. He has fought in thouands of invasions and raids against a variety of different enemies. As a low rank, his primary allegiance was to, then, General Bektor . Acting as an assistant and Right-Hand Man, he worked on various projects contracted by the General, whilst also learning from a great role-model, a privelage that would serve him well in his later years. Becoming an Officer in Early 2013, Domeboybeene sought the betterment of Vaktovia through passive agression. Aware of the problems he saw in his early years were still a danger to the future of the Empire, he began working into areas he thought he would be able to contribute in. Once the Overseer of the Vaktovian Teamspeak 3 and an Examination Officer for the VAC before stepping down from some of his time-consuming activities to focus on his exams, though he can still be seen leading soldiers into battle from the confines of the Vaktovian Teamspeak Command Channels. Generally calm and collective, Domeboybeene makes use of the knowledge he has aquired over the years. Paired with his inspiring demeanour and English "Humour", the Colonel is seen as one of the few giants of the Officer Corps. Traits Known to be an avid leader and model, the Colonel has contrubited in many areas of Vaktovian system management, primarily in the VAC Mentor Program and Training Regiment. A keen Graphic Designer, his artwork can be seen on many different Vaktovian Bases, such as Outpost Pyro, Rally point Kastro and Training Ship Ascandancy. If you see a Vaktovian Propoganda poster, the likelyhood is it was created or inspired by him. 06c182b1ea6e6f358ec04f260a5d0318.jpg|The most recent logo to be created by the Colonel. It features the Vaktovian Triad and Imperium of Man Eagle. 451f2cb943c31f2da122404c5c0a3d7b.jpg|One of the more iconic graphics the Colonel has created. 718c5b195bdf6450b4e376b25e06f277.jpg|A thumbnail created by Domeboybeene for his personal use. Unafraid of revealing his voice or face, Domeboybeene acts as the leading Teamspeak 3 commander during mass invasions and important events providing an up-to-date commentary on the runnings and issuing server-wide orders as his superiors see fit. He has been known to make a few speeches, the most famous during the Arcadian War. As an Obsidian Operative, the Colonel is known to have contacts in high places that he has assembled throughout the years, though who and where is only known to him. Quotes "I am a Vaktovian, and you can see what I have seen. You need only follow." Category:People